The Yule Ball
by Infinitetomione
Summary: AU where the Chamber of Secrets hasn't happened. Draco asks Hermione to the Yule ball, leaving Harry and Ron angry, especially Ron. Until, Hermione discovers a book in her cupboard, everything changes. Please review !
1. Chapter 1

White droplets of snow dangled gently on to Hogwarts Castle. The Christmas joy could be felt in the air, as the ghosts chanted jolly carols around the corridors. Draco sat in the Great Hall, which glistened brightly with silvery decorations. He could see Professor Flitwick decorating the gigantic tree, humming an elegant tune as he lifted his wand. Draco was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year along with Blaise and a few other slytherins. Almost the whole school was staying because of The Yule Ball. Draco didn't have a date yet. Blaise was taking Pansy Parkinson, who was Draco's 1st choice. Who could he possibly ask? He pondered on the thought until Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in laughing hysterically, followed by Seamus and Dean.

"Way to go Harry, you've got a smashing date for the Yule Ball!" exclaimed Dean Thomas. Series of hands patted Harry on his skinny shoulder.

"Hermione, have you got a date yet?" asked Ron, smirking. Hermione slapped her book close. Ron stepped back, realising Hermione was less interested in the conversation.

"Losers, "muttered Draco under his breath. Potter had a date already and that bugged Draco, as he was better looking in his opinion. Something caught his eye. It was Hermione. Her curly hair rolled down her pretty face. She wore beautiful hazel eyes and whenever she smiled, her shiny white teeth revealed. _Mudblood._

"Shall we set off Malfoy?" interrupted Blaise, rubbing his hands near the crackling fire. "Yeah just a minute, you go get ready and I'll be there," said Draco and walked slyly across the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Hermione. Hermione scanned her Standard Book of Spells, whilst stuffing cereal in her mouth, taking no notice of Draco. "Morning Weaselbee, Potter and", he paused as his daring eyes caught Hermione's hazel ones. _Why was he falling for a mudblood, _he thought. "-and Granger", he finally said at last. "What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Harry. Draco caught sight of Ron who was in some sort of daze. He was gazing at Hermione. "What's wrong Weasley? Dreaming of a bigger and better house for you and the other Weaslepots?" said Draco cruelly, as he shattered Ron's contact with Hermione. A loud snigger from the Slytherins behind , caused Ron to get up. "Shove off Malfoy, why are you even here? Got no friends?" replied Ron. "I need Granger over here to come with me," sneered Draco. Hermione paused, as her spoon full of cereal stopped halfway. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks, as Harry noticed Ron's chubby hands clench into fists. "You want me to come with you? What could you possibly want from me?" asked Hermione. "I'm in no mood for questions Granger," said Draco through gritted teeth. _Granger won't budge; I'll just have to make her_, thought Draco. He suddenly gripped Hermione's arm, as her Standard Book of Spells landed onto the floor, and led her forcefully out of the Hall. "Oi, Leave her alone you git!" bellowed Ron behind them. They reached the deserted courtyard, covered in a soft blanket of snow. "Draco! Let me go!" cried Hermione, trying to squeeze her arm out. "Would you just shut up for once?!" moaned Draco, pulling her closer. Once the crowd of Ravenclaw's finished their homework conversation, Draco took a deep breath. "Right, go to the Yule Ball with me Granger," said Draco. All at once, Hermione stopped struggling, as his words spat straight out at her. She gazed at Draco's manly face as the snow dripped from the edge of his hair. "W-what?" stuttered Hermione. "I SAID, go to the Yule Ball with me!" said Draco, clearly showing that he didn't like to repeat himself. The cold wind howled gently in the courtyard, blowing both their hair out of place. He was indeed quite handsome, thought Hermione. His hair was smoothly styled; he was incredibly charming yet wicked. On top of that, she still didn't have a date and they Ball was two days away. No one had asked her yet, so she instantly replied. "O-okay," replied Hermione nervously, without giving it a second thought. Draco let go off his grip and smiled. Slowly, he walked towards her, as she stumbled backwards. He placed his thumb on the edge of her rosy lip. "You've got a milk stain on your lip," he whispered gently against her ear, and he strut away proudly into the misty fog. Hermione couldn't help but smile helplessly, as warm sensation lit up her body. Draco Malfoy is taking her to the Yule Ball? Never in a million years! Hermione turned round to go tell Harry and Ron, but found Ron lurking in the rainfall of snow. He didn't look to happy. "Pathetic, "he said and walked away. Hermione ran after him, her smile fading from her face. "Ron! Ron! If you'd just listen!" screamed Hermione. Ron turned round as fast a spinning door. "How could you 'mione? How could you go to the ball with the ENEMY?" shouted Ron angrily. Silence filled the windy air. A tear trickled softly down her check. She didn't know what to say. Not once she thought that it was Draco Malfoy, a vile human being. "I thought so."

"Ron I didn't know what to do, I didn't have a date! "She explained. Ron interrupted. "I was going to ask you!" "What?" she asked in shock. "It doesn't matter now does it Hermione. You go on and have a great time with old Draco!" Ron said nastily.

"Ron-,"just before she could stop him, he stomped away into a noisy crowd of Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Draco went back to the Common Room, as he slammed down on his bed, laughing. Draco slowly slithered his hand under his plump pillow, which met with an odd black book. _Good, it's still there. _He was just about to take it out, when the door slammed, revealing Blaise. As fast as lightning, Draco removed his hand. "What are you doing Draco?" asked Blaise suspiciously. "N-Nothing, I just came in," he replied. Blaise straightened up and continued. "A little birdie told me you asked Granger to the ball, and she said yes," said Blaise. Draco chuckled, wearing an evil expression. "But she's a mudblood, and you hate them!" exclaimed Blaise. Draco launched himself off his bed. "Of course I do Blaise and you know that," said Draco. "What are you playing at Draco?" asked Blaise nervously. Draco walked towards his nervous friend, holding a black leather book in his hand. "I need a favour from you", he said. Blaise nodded helplessly. "Listen to me very carefully."

Hermione walked back to the common room, thinking about what she was going to wear for the ball. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy who was taking her. The thought of Ron just vanished from her head, as thoughts of Draco invaded her. She reached the common room, and went to the Dormitory. She dropped her bag next to her bed, and lay down, in the comforting silence all around her. Soon, it was going to be Dinner, so she decided to freshen up. She went to get a new pair of robes from the cupboard. Instead she found a black leather book, resting on top of her grey nighty. _Odd, I don't remember having a book like this in my cupboard. _Hermione gazed round to see if no one was there. Her eyes scanned the book, as she flipped the yellow pages. There was nothing written.

Hermione decided to write something inside.

_Hermione Granger. _

She was about to close the book, when she found graceful italic writing, brushing over the page, underneath her name. She halted and sat on her bed, gazing at what was a response.

_Hermione Granger, what a beautiful name. 'Hermione ' is derived from the Greek, as she was the daughter King Menelaus and Helen of Troy. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tom Riddle._

What? Who's Tom Riddle? And how was he replying to her via this dairy? Questions exploded like bombs in her head. Hermione decided to keep this to herself for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement at dinner time. The Christmas decorations were finally up. Professor Flitwick stood proudly at the teachers table, examining his brilliant work. Hermione walked in, her hair tied up in an elegant bun, with curls loose at each side. Tom Riddle seemed to have made a place in her mind, as every now and then Hermione kept racking her brains about it. She found a seat in front of Harry and Ron, Ron leaning in closer to her. "Hermione!" he whispered "I've got something urgent to tell you." Hermione felt a little sigh of relief, as she thought Ron's anger had cooled down. "I saw Blaise handing Lavender Brown a black book. I followed Lavender to the Common Room and I saw her place it in you cupboard. Well then I asked her what that was and she said she didn't know and Blaise told her to keep it where Granger could find it, and I expect Draco was behind it!" said Ron, as Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. When Ron said 'Draco', Hermione stopped listening. "Oh Ronald, stop cooking up your silly little lies! I'm not going to leave my date to go with you," she said. _But how does he know that it was black book, probably Blaise was behind it, _she thought, _I'll just keep quiet and keep the book. "_Hermione, maybe Ron's right, I mean, Draco can't be trusted", said Harry. Hermione couldn't take it. Throughout dinner, Hermione had no conversation with Harry and Ron. _They're her best friends! Can't they be compassionate for once?_

Hermione trotted back to her room and lay there with the book clutched against her chest. She opened it, and wrote:

_Hello Tom Riddle. And thank you, you seem quite knowledgeable and I like someone who's like me. How did you get into this diary? How are you replying to me? Who are you? _

Hermione waited for a response, as she started thinking about an outfit yet again. She looked back at the book.

_I'm the Heir of Slytherin._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes widened as she read Tom's response. _The heir of Slytherin? _ That meant Tom was a Slytherin. She tried to recall if there was any Tom in Slytherin, but no there wasn't. Hermione went back to writing.

_You're the Heir of Slytherin? What are you trying to tell me? WHO are you? What is your aim?_

Silently, she waited. The sun started dimming and setting below the horizon. Darkness filled the room. Lavender Brown and Parvati decided to stay down for a while, giving a chance for Hermione to figure out this mystery. Her eyes set back on the book again.

_I'm a memory Hermione. A memory preserved in a diary for many years now. 50 Years. You see, I see much more to you Hermione. By that I mean, a darker side. I need your help. 50 years ago, the chamber of secrets was opened. _

A memory? Hermione hadn't heard of anything so barbaric. How could someone do that? What on earth was the Chamber of Secrets? Hermione popped the book in her bag, and dozed off.

She woke the next morning, suddenly remembering The Yule Ball was the next day. Sleepily, she looked around for Ginny who was combing her beautiful red hair. "Good Morning Ginny, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade Village today? I need to pick a dress for the ball tomorrow," said Hermione, opening her cupboard and selecting a pair of jeans and woollen jumper. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but I have to help Luna make her outfit," said Ginny. "It ok, I'll just go myself. I think I need a bit of alone time as well," said Hermione, now putting on her jacket. Hermione left the dormitory there was no sight of Ron, but Harry sat near the roaring fire, reading. "Hey Harry, I'm going to Hogsmeade Village, see you in a bit," she said. Harry closed his book, and glared at her. "Look, I still don't think you should go with Draco. Trust me; he's up to something nasty as usual. I don't want you to get in trouble. He's a creepy bloke," said Harry. Hermione laughed sarcastically and strut out the portrait hall.

Draco bumped into Hermione, who rushed down the moving golden stairs. "Whoa, are you already that excited for the ball Granger?" said Draco. Hermione chuckled, suddenly remembering Tom Riddle and something called the Chamber of Secrets. "You alright, Granger, You look tensed," said Draco, with a smirk on his pale face. Hermione looked at him weirdly. "Yeah I'm fine; I'll just be off then. Bye," she quickly said and hurried down the stairs. Draco sniggered and went off to find Blaise. He bumped into Blaise who sighed and said "What do you want now?" Draco sniggered. "Well Blaise, I think I've done my job!"

After an hour of searching for a dress, Hermione finally brought one. It was a long pink dress, supported by beautiful laces. She caught sight of Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Loudly she called his name. Instead, he just sighed and looked the other way. _What was wrong with Draco?_

Hermione decided to pay Professor Slughorn a visit. She could ask him about the Chamber of Secrets. He was old and friendly, and someone she trusted dearly. Professor Slughorns office was energised with several Christmas decorations. He sat at his desk, drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Hermione knocked. "Miss Granger! What a wonderful surprise! Come, what brings you into my office?" said Professor Slughorn, straightening up from his chair. "Actually, the thing is, I need to ask you something," she said nervously. "Ask away my dear girl!" "What is the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione, biting her lip. Slughorn's eyes widened, as his mouth tensed up. He lifted himself up, hands behind his back. "Miss Granger, Hogwarts was founded by four wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, on the other hand, disagreed with the others on blood impurity, and accepting Muggle-borns and therefore left. "Though, legend tells us that before Slytherin left, he built a secret chamber deep underground Hogwarts- as we call it The Chamber of Secrets. The Chamber was home to a monster- which is a basilisk- which was to purge the school of muggle borns. Only his heir could open the Chamber through parseltounge. The school has been searched numerous times and no such chamber has been found since." When he stopped talking, he looked at Hermione, who stood in shock and amazement. "T-thank you sir," and she ran out the room. Hermione reached her Dormitory and shut the door angrily behind her. Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin. He opened the Chamber of Secrets to get rid of muggle borns. _Like her. _The journal lay silently on her bed, the glimmering sun shining upon it. It was dangerous, thought Hermione. He lifted the book up and started writing:

_Tom, I know you opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago. It's very rare that someone can speak parseltounge. What are you up to? What do you want from me? I'm a muggleborn, you're trying to kill me!_

A cold shiver ran down her back, as she finished writing. Her quill top rested beneath her chin, as she waited for a response. His neat writing then appeared:

_Don't be so silly Hermione. I do not want to kill you. You're beautiful and intelligent. You see I've been lonely for many years now and NEVER have I come across someone so amazing as you. In the matter of the Chamber of Secrets, I've learnt my lesson. I need your help._

Hermione laughed. Tom's words were so beautiful. Maybe Hermione was wrong about him. He was charmingly persuasive. She started writing yet again:

_Thank you Tom, but what do you need help with? _

His writing re-appeared:

_I need you to open the Chamber of Secrets once again. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's heart stopped beating, as her eyes bulged towards his response. _What? _This was not making sense to her at all. A blurry cloud just invaded her mind. _What was happening? _ Nervously, she replied:

_What? I can't, it would be a grave mistake if I did do it. I would set a basilisk on all muggle borns including me. I don't speak parseltounge either. I don't understand anything Tom._

She sat there in the dark, wondering what Tom would reply. This was too much.

_Don't worry; we will talk about this later. Tell me what are your hobbies? What do you like? _

It was obvious he was getting off the subject but Hermione knew he would bring it up again.

_Well, I like spending my free time reading and learning new things. Of course, it's easy for me to master spells in class. My brain just can't get enough of learning new things!_

Tom replied:

_Wow! I've found someone exactly like me! You're really one of a kind Hermione!_

Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle.

_I do wish I could see you Tom. _

She bit on her lip as her eyes scanned for a reply

_But I can see you Hermione, and might I say, you are incredibly beautiful. If you want to see me, well, all I can say is that keep your eyes wide open tonight! _

It was amazing, having a conversation with Tom Riddle. Hermione decided not to reply. She glanced at the stained-glass window and gasped. "Oh my god! Its night already!" she quickly changed into her turquoise pyjamas and lay down in bed. Hermione peeked above her blanket. Lavender and Parvati lay fast asleep. _Keep your eyes wide open tonight. _Curiously, she laid still, eyes open as wide as a crocodile's mouth. Soon, she was asleep, as hours had flown by yet nothing happened.

_She was standing in a dim corridor alone. She looked around, as the corridor became familiar to her. It was a corridor in Hogwarts, though she had never walked it. It seemed to be after dark, as the pale moon shone through the large window. Thundery footsteps bellowed the walls. Hermione panicked. Where was the noise coming from? Suddenly, her arm was gripped, and she was running. Ahead of her, was the back of a tall boy, with a long robe, who was running quickly. His hair was black as the night sky. "STOP! Where are you taking me? Who are you?" screamed Hermione. "There's a monster... It's behind us… just don't look back Hermione!" he puffed, clearly out of breath. He reached the Girls Lavatory. Hermione had never been here, as girls often told her about Moaning Myrtle. The boy flung them both in and slammed the heavy door behind me, yet not turning round. "What was that?!" shouted Hermione. "That was the monster within the Chamber of Secrets, it was a basilisk. If you look it in the eye, instant death comes your way", he explained. "Who are you?" asked Hermione. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Tom. Hermione felt an urge of excitement rush through her. It was him. It was Tom. "I want to see you! Please do turn around!" exclaimed Hermione. He slowly turned round, revealing his face. He had jet black curly hair, with an elegant jaw line. His eyes were sharp and daring, and he was tall. He was beautiful. "Now, listen to me Hermione. I need you to do me a favour, it will be for your own good", said Tom slowly. Hermione nodded. "I need you to open the Chamber of Secrets. Now before you say anything just think about it", he slowly walked round her, as she winced as his presence invaded her. "Think about it, Muggle-borns have no place in the wizarding world. It would only make sense if a wizard had PURE wizarding blood. But you, you are much more than a muggle born, you have the intelligence of all the wizards put together. You will not get attacked." Hermione thought long and hard. Somehow, his words were right. Muggle borns are from the muggle world, and it would only be fitting if you had pure wizarding blood. Yet of course Hermione didn't know what she was putting herself up to. Tom was 'persuasive'. "Your right Tom", Hermione spoke up. Tom stopped walking, and smirked. She turned round, their eyes reflecting one another's. "Tell me what I need to do", said Hermione. "I knew you'd come around Hermione," said Tom, placing his hand on her cheek. He held her hand, and led her to the sink. Hermione felt a sensation rush through her. He let go suddenly. "Hesh-A-Saath", whispered Tom in another language. It was parseltounge. Hermione had heard Harry speak it last year. A thud exploded throughout the room. The top of the round sink, started floating up, as the sink tom stood at shifted down. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Remember the words I spoke VERY carefully. Come here during the Yule Ball and you know what follows. We will purge the school of unwanted wizards!" laughed Tom, as Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "Wait, is this a dream Tom?" asked Hermione. "Of course it is, a dream that is real", said Tom. Slowly everything started fading, Hermione felt herself shift away from Tom. A spark filled the air as Hermione screamed 'Tom'. There she woke in the dead of the night, in her dormitory, as Lavender Brown's snores sang in the night. _


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the Yule Ball arrived. Hermione woke up, setting her eyes on the snow that dangled gently outside, bouncing off her window. The dream. The dream was the first thing that popped into her head. A vivid memory grew in her head. A tall dashing boy stood in front of her, his daring eyes piercing into hers. An echoing voice rang in her head. Her eyes squinted, as she tried to recall what had happened last night. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Remember the words I spoke VERY carefully. Come here during the Yule Ball and you know what follows. We will purge the school of unwanted wizards!" Hermione popped open her eyes. The hollow room stood silently, watching her. She was out of breath, her heart thudded at the sound of the clock ticking against the wall. The Chamber of Secrets, yes. That's what her aim was. She would finally feel welcome in the Wizarding World, just like one of the _purebloods. _After Hermione freshened up, she head to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered, loud chatter and laughter filled the air. Across the hall stood Professor Flitwick, waving his wand graciously in the air. He was lifting up silvery decorations which placed themselves on the ceiling. Several lanterns flew free at the edges of the frosty walls, and an enormous Christmas tree looked upon the entire hall. "Hermione!" a voice called from behind. It was Harry, sitting alongside Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Harry", said Hermione, searching the room for Ron.

"Are you still going to the ball with Draco?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed and slid herself into her seat, grabbing a plate full of toast.

"Come on Harry. Draco's not as bad as he seems. I do wish you could just get to know him a bit better!" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"I think I know him well enough Hermione. I'm just saying to be careful when you're with him and keep watch," said Harry and he shut his book and left the Great Hall. Hermione finished her breakfast and climbed back to her dormitory.

She opened her cupboard, and stared at her dazzling pink dress, that shimmered in her cupboard, like a star at the top of a Christmas tree. The Yule Ball was in the evening, and that meant a few more hours until she would meet Tom Riddle in person. _Maybe I'll complete a bit of homework in the Library, _she thought.

Hours passed as Hermione occupied herself with a mountain of books throughout the evening. The clock chimed 5 in the corner.

"Off you go now dear, you don't want to be late for the Ball!" said the Librarian. Hermione ran frantically back to her room. She got dressed quickly and left for the ball, as the diary lay beneath the cursive laces of her dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entrance of The Great Hall swarmed with charming students, decked up in dashing clothes. Draco stood at the edge of the staircase, dressed in a handsome suit. His hands were tucked away in his pockets, as he tapped his foot eagerly on the stone floor.

"Where is she? She should be here by now," said Draco. Crabbe tapped Draco, pointing his sausage finger up the stairs. Draco turned round and couldn't believe his eyes. At the top of the staircase, stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. It was Hermione. Her elegant curls were tied up in a charming bun and she wore a long pink dress.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," stuttered Draco, letting out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Hermione chuckled, revealing her pearl white teeth. They entered the Great Hall. It was decorated in an amazing enchantment. Professor Flitwick certainly did a phenomenal job after all! Draco and Hermione reached a table, laid in shiny silver cutlery. Harry and Ron sat before them, with Parvati and Padma Patel. Ron shrugged and turned his head.

"Students!" echoed a loud voice. Dumbledore stood at the heart of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to our Annual Yule Ball! And may I say how fabulous you all look this fine evening! Now let us engage ourselves tonight, with a dance!" The Hall cheered and soon couples surrounded the dance floor.

Draco and Hermione stood in the centre, hand in hand.

"You alright?" asked Draco, looking into Hermione's eyes. "You look a little tense."

He was right indeed. An urge could be felt in Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, I need to go the um bathroom!" she said nervously above the hums of the violin. She slipped out of Draco's grip and made for the door.

"I can't let her do this! This is my entire fault! I have to save her!" He sprinted out of the Hall, dodging past a few sniggering girls.

"Do you know where Hermione Granger went?" he asked breathlessly.

"We saw her go up to the third floor corridor just a few minutes ago," said the plump girl, with frizzy hair. Draco ran up the stairs and reached the third corridor. The corridor lay still, gloom and utter darkness invaded the air. He didn't know where to start. _What did his father tell him again? Ugh, this is his entire fault!_

In the darkness ahead, a object glimmered brightly on the floor. Draco crept forward, trying not to be heard. He picked it up in his hands, eyes locked in fear.

"She's been here. She's unlocked it," Whispered Draco. Inside the object, written in clear elegant writing:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

It was Tom Riddle's Diary.


End file.
